1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packages for surgical sutures, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for packaging surgical sutures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A common form of surgical suture package is made of a folded stiff treated paper suture holder contained in a sterile, hermetically sealed envelope. This envelope is further sealed in a second, usually clear, thermoplastic heat-sealed envelope outer wrap to maintain the sterility of suture holder and inner envelope. When the suture is to be used, the outer clear wrap is opened, typically in the operating room, and the sealed sterile inner envelope is placed in a sterile area. Operating room personnel then open the inner envelope when access to the suture is needed.
Packages for surgical sutures having needles attached at one or both ends are constructed according to the nature of the suture material and to how the sutures will be used. Generally, the package holds the suture and attached needles in place, protects them during handling and storage, and allows ready access to the suture for removal with minimum handling at the time the suture is to be used.
An important aspect of the design and manufacture of suture packages is that the suture should be removable without becoming entangled with itself, kinked, coiled or bound in undesired ways. The nature of the suture material itself may impose limitations on the configuration of the package, how the suture is placed within the package, the placement of the needles, or how the suture is drawn from the package.
An exemplary packaging for surgical suture material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,659. The '659 patent discloses a packaging for surgical suture material which has a base from which a wall extends in a spiral manner. The wall defines a suture duct within the area defined by the base. The suture duct opens at its first end into a suture-removal area. A cover is located above the suture duct. The spiral wall is provided on its outward-facing side with suture-deflector protrusions spaced apart from one another in the course of the suture duct.
A drawback in the case of the previously known packaging for surgical suture material is that, when the surgical suture material is being removed, the suture can pull tight in the suture retaining area in which it is guided over several spiral turns. That is, in the attempt to remove the suture from the packaging, the direction of the pulling force often causes the suture to move toward locations within the packaging which could cause the suture to become bound.
For example, the suture can move within the suture retaining area into an area which is formed by a junction between the wall extending like a spiral and the cover. The suture retaining area is defined by the spiral wall, the base and the cover. However, the wall in the suture package in the '659 patent, as well as many other prior art suture packages, extends from the bottom of the package toward the cover. Thus, a gap is frequently formed at a location which is defined by the junction of the wall and the cover. It is not uncommon for the suture to become wedged in the gap, thereby making further removal of the surgical suture material much more difficult or impossible.
The ability to readily access sutures and efficiently retrieve the sutures from their packaging is of utmost importance, especially when time is of the essence during a surgical procedure. Although apparatus and methods that adequately provide packaging for surgical suture material are known, the problems associated with the sutures becoming bound or otherwise caught within the suture package have not been entirely eliminated. Thus, a continuing need exists for improved suture packages which virtually eliminate any possibility of the suture becoming entangled or caught within the suture package.